Downloading content over the internet is a common practice for computer software users. The term content can refer to any kind of file or set of files containing executable instructions and/or data. Content can include, but is not limited to, documents, images, fonts, audio, video or other data used for media playback as well as applications or programs, including applications or programs that download content. Often, in order to locally use content stored over a network, such as the Internet, the content is downloaded from a remote server via the Internet. However, downloading presents numerous challenges to a user before content is downloaded on a computer. Content for download can have various versions or compatibilities that are confusing for a user to decide which to download. The location and access of content over the Internet can be confusing as download links may become inactive or be disabled. Also, security features can hinder the user experience including where content requires additional security credentials, which also may need to be downloaded, before content can be accessed.